From years ago, there has been known a medicine dispensing apparatus which includes a plurality of tablet cassettes for respectively containing predetermined types of tablets and is configured to automatically dispense the tablet contained in each tablet cassette (for example, see patent document 1: JP2011-234865A).
And now, in recent years, there has been also known a medicine dispensing apparatus which can operate to dispense a desired type of tablet by setting driving conditions of tablet cassettes according to shapes of tablets. In this regard, examples of the driving conditions include a width or a height of a dispensing path for the tablets to be dispensed from the tablets cassettes and the like. In the case of using this kind of the tablet cassettes, it is necessary to preliminarily measure the shapes of the tablets. However, work in that a user manually measures the shapes of the tablets is cumbersome. In addition, in the case where the user measures the shapes of the tablets to set the driving conditions, there is a risk in that human errors occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medicine photographing apparatus which can reduce time and effort of a work of a user at the time of measuring shapes of medicines, and a medicine shape measuring apparatus and a medicine dispensing apparatus which include the medicine photographing apparatus.